Sarah Kazuno
"Shining As The Beetle, Saint SnowGold!" -roll call "Prepare for this, because the Ninjas are getting Wild!" -pre-battle catchphrase "The Wildness of Ninjas is Stronger Than Ever!" -victory catchphrase "E-Even though I died in the wrong timeline...a-at least I was able to u-unlock my full potential as a ninja...thank you...Samurai Buddy..." -final worlds 'Sarah Kazuno '(鹿角聖良), formerly born as Sakura in the 17th century, is '''Saint SnowGold '''and leader of the Saint Snow Raigers. Personality An easy-going kunoichi from the 17th century, Sarah acts as the team's comic relief, however, she is very caring and easily adapts to the modern lifestyle. According to Kanan, she is the more friendly version of Dia, which Dia finds offence of. Background 17th Century Sakura and her younger sister, Rukia were raised and trained by the way of the Iga Ninjas. Sometime in their life, the sisters encountered the Saint Snow Beetle and Stag. Sakura fights against Saint Snow Beetle and ultimate wins, thus she was chosen to become Saint SnowGold, equipped with the Saint Snow Insect Sword-Gun, the Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulet and Animal Cell #10. In 1617, the Iga Ninjas get attacked by the Demon Knights, under the command of Demon Youkai. After witnessing the daughter of their sensei die in front of them, Sakura transformed into Saint SnowGold to fight against the Demon Knights. As Demon Youkai retreats, the Saint Snow Raigers chase, only to mysteriously disappear, which the Iga Ninjas believed they have sacrificed themselves to defeat Demon Yokai. In fact, Demon Yokai transformed the Saint Snow Raigers into Yokais. Present Day 400 years later, the Ninja Yokais make their cameo appearance at the end of Episode 10, with Gold Ninja Yokai telling his master (Demon Yokai) that she and Silver Ninja Yokai and are ready to take on the Aqours Rangers. In Episode 11, the Ninja Yokais attack the Aqours Rangers, overpowering them all. Later, AquaOrange uses Fiery Lion Punch gainst Gold Ninja Yokai, causing the left eye of the mask to break, revealing to be Sakura. In Episode 12, Gold Ninja Yokai fights against AquaRed and gets defeated by her with Eagle Slash, thus freeing Sakura from the yokai armour. Alongside Rukia, Sakura transforms into Saint SnowSun once more after 500 years and fights against Demon Yokai. When he gets larged, Saint SnowGold summons Saint Snow Beetle to form the Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Kami to defeat him for good. Afterwards, Chika offers the two sisters an alliance however both sisters gave the Aqours Ranger leader a cold response and left. In Episode 13, Sakura attempts to ambush Dia, who fights back. Impressed by her skills, a pleading Sakura asks Dia to become her apprentice, much to the latter's surprise. She is then renamed Sarah Kazuno by Dia, just to fit into the modern concept. Sarah and Leah became students at Seisen Girls Academy. Sarah then starts to call In Episode 37, it is revealed that Sarah is awkward around boys, causing Dia to make fun of her, Angered by this, Sarah tells Dia she won't feel awkward the next time she's with a boy. She then meets Yamato Suzuki, who dated Dia when they were in middle school. When they both get captured by Demon Cager, Sarah learns from Yamato that he dated Dia just so she won't feel lonely. Because of that, Sarah begins to respect Dia even more, viewing her more than just a rival but best friend. In the final battle, the third-years face off against a revived Demon Yokai. When Dia, Kanan and Mari get overpowered, a seriously-injured Saint SnowGold fights Demon Yokai on her own and kills him with Gold Beetle Thundering Slash, however, Sarah collapses from her injuries. As she dies on Dia's arms, she thanks Dia from helping her and reflects how she is able to live her full potential as a ninja. As she died, Dia finally calls her 'Ninja Buddy'. Her death left Leah distraught. Category:Gold Sentai Category:Sentai 10 Category:Insect-Themed Rangers Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Sword Users Category:Power Archetype Category:Gun Users Category:Athletic Archetype Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Ninja-Themed Rangers Category:Lightning-Elemental Ranger Category:Elemental-Themed Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Category:Temporarily Revived Sentai Category:Evil Turned Good Category:Leader